


Subtle

by literal_trash_can



Series: Kagehina Week 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, depends on whether u see romance in it or not tbh, fairly self-indulgent but i mean, getting together??, ish???, man these lil shits kill me, p much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_trash_can/pseuds/literal_trash_can
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, was not subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle

The first time Kageyama let his hand linger a little longer on Hinata’s head after effectively squeezing it, neither of the boys really noticed. It felt fairly normal, if not a bit time-slowing.

 

The first time Hinata buys Kageyama a milk box instead of the other way around, neither of the boys really noticed. Besides, Hinata owed him for all the pork buns.

 

Being the impatient souls they are, they tended to focus on immediate effects of their actions. But small gestures pile up, eventually making themselves known. Forgot to turn in homework? Eh, it’ll go undetected anyway. Failed a test (because of the lack of practice, aka homework)? Not if you wanted to stay in volleyball or face Daichi’s wrath. Or both.

 

That’s the main reason study sessions at Hinata’s house after school became part of the boys’ routines. These sessions usually ended up with paper airplanes, eraser wars, and petty arguments, but their grades started to steadily incline. This gave more incentive to have said study days-- but even these days had their seemingly miniscule actions from either of the boys silently build up. Knees bumping, ‘accidentally’ reaching for the same pencil, peering over another’s shoulders, leaning on their side. Neither felt anything particularly out of the norm, because this is just how people are with their friends, right? They’d both come to terms with being friends, so why would any of this change it? There’s no need for that. Things were fine the way they were.

 

This escalation, though invisible to the duo, became apparent to the team quickly. There was still enough bickering from the two to go around during practice, but they were more drawn to each other. The slaps on shoulders, the high fives, the unnecessarily prolonged eye contact.

 

“Is it just me, or do Hinata and Kageyama seem to be… nicer? Well, not _nicer_ , but more touchy-feely? Did something happen with them?” Asahi asked as he approached Suga during practice after witnessing Kageyama give Hinata a friendly clap on the back after a successful spike.

 

Suga gave them a curious glance. “No, I’ve noticed it too. They’re definitely not as at odds as they once were, which is good for the team. But yeah, I see where you’re coming from,” He said, standing from the bench. “It’s nice to see them becoming teammates. For a while I was worried one might stage an ‘accident’ for the other, but it seems that’s out.”

 

“Gosh, that’s really macabre, Suga!”

 

“Just looking out for my kouhai, Asahi.”

 

*****

 

Once they arrived at the Hinata residence, it had already begun sprinkling outside. A soft patter became more prominent as their studying continued, and once Hinata’s short attention span had gotten the best of him, it was pouring. He heard a distant rolling of thunder from his window under the dark sky, his mind made up.

 

“Looks like it’s not gonna let up anytime soon. The news didn’t say anything about this!” He complained, bringing his arms up to rest on the window sill.

 

“The news is never right, dumbass,” Kageyama replied from his seat on the floor, his ‘dumbass’ lacking any sort of bite. He gave the window a glance, but quickly returned to his notes. “Just finish your math. You know we have a test next week.”

 

“You won’t be able to walk home in this weather, y’know. Will your parents be able to give you a ride?” Came the reply, clearly ignoring whatever Kageyama had said. Tobio decided that this study session was doomed at this point, and it’s Friday anyway. He began packing his notes up. “Oh wait, they’re out of town, aren’t they?” Kageyama responded with a grunt, surprised Hinata could remember something he mentioned during lunch that day. “They’ll be gone all weekend?” Another grunt.

 

“And your mother and Natsu are visiting your grandma for the night, right?” He recalled Hinata stating when they arrived. “Well, problem solve. We didn’t study this much for nothing.”

 

“What does trig and Japanese history have to do with you and rain, idiot?”

 

“No, jus-- gah, figure something out, dumbass.” Kageyama stood and crossed his arms to refrain from hitting the boy. Hinata turned so he was facing Tobio from his position on the bed.

 

“Well, it looks like you’ll have to stay the night. You can just borrow some of my pajamas, but you’ll have to improvise for the toothbrush, can’t help you there.” Hinata got up and walked over to his shelf, browsing his collection of video games. “Whaddya wanna play?”

 

Kageyama took a moment. He had never stayed the night at a friend’s house before. What was he supposed to do? Does he get the floor or bed? What do they eat? Do they gossip? He pulled from his reverie by Hinata snapping, barely hearing his “Oi, Baka-yama, pay attention!”

 

*****

 

The night proved to be easier for Kageyama to deal with than he had expected, and that’s saying something when dealing with Hinata. They played Mario Kart for a while (Tobio failing miserably), they had leftovers for dinner, and chatted mostly about volleyball until it was late. There were several times where Hinata would make a comment and Kageyama would squeeze his head (and linger), or moments where one of them was yelling about something stupid or almost breaking a vase, but not that any of that was unexpected. Once they both got to a point where they struggled to keep their eyes open, they trudged back up to Hinata’s room to sleep.

 

“So, uh… where do I sleep?” Kageyama said groggily after changing into Hinata’s pajamas, consisting of an oversized sweater and a pair of shorts. They were bit too short for Tobio’s taste, but they’re just sleeping so he disregarded it. Hinata ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up further, his t-shirt lifting bit bit to reveal the hem of his sweatpants and some of his abdomen. Kageyama noticed, but it wasn’t a new sight what with changing for volleyball and all.

 

“Mmm, uhhhh, I _could_ get the futon, but it’s all the way downstairs and I’m all the way right here, so you can just share the bed with me. I mean it’s big enough so..” And with that, Hinata just about face planted into his bed. Kageyama had to kick him to scoot him over. Soon they were both comfied up under the covers, facing away from each other.

 

A few minutes passed in silence, Tobio still a bit tense over their proximity. It wasn’t a _bad_ feeling per se, it was just different. He was sure it was over how much of his legs were exposed in these god-forsaken shorts. Nothing worth fretting over. However, the fretting did begin after he felt Shouyou shift his position and sling an arm lazily over his waist. The fretting, he realized, was mostly over the fact that he was not currently reciprocating any touch. After all, this was pretty much nothing compared to what transpired during studying-- those touches had built into full-blown arms over shoulders, sitting in another’s lap, holding another’s hand. Only now did Kageyama recognize that those were activities that probably not just casual friend things, at least to most people. They felt perfectly normal to him.

 

Hinata felt the same. He put his arm over Kageyama solely because he wanted to. He liked being near him, he liked touching him. At least when he wasn’t scary, which happened quite often. When Tobio also turned over scooted closer did he really think through what lead up to this to make it seem so normal, so natural. Any sort of subtlety they had once had was now gone. This, was not subtle. Hinata’s arm around the taller boy’s waist, head buried in his chest, was not subtle. Kageyama’s arm under Hinata’s head, the other over his shoulder, their legs tangled, was not subtle. The rumbling of the storm outside was not subtle.

 

Hinata looked up to ask Kageyama about their situation when he was met by a pair of dark eyes, illuminated only by the streetlight outside through the window.

 

“What’s wrong, dumbass? Can’t sleep?” Kageyama asked lightly, the hint of concern in his voice mostly masked by the obvious fatigue. A good majority of the fatigue, however, quickly dissipated when a pair of warm, slightly chapped lips met his own.

 

Shouyou’s not sure what it was. Maybe it was how close they were. Maybe it’s because he’s been wanting to do it for a while. Either way, he began to feel that he was put on this earth for the sole purpose of kissing Tobio. Nothing felt off, nothing felt wrong. Kageyama took a moment to actually kiss back, but when he did, Hinata let out a small sigh of relief knowing that he hadn’t completely screwed up by initiating it. He put a hand up to cup the setter’s cheek and felt a hand rest on the nape of his neck, lightly playing with his hair. They continued on this way, kissing slowly and carefully until their weariness finally caught up with them. Hinata was the first to (reluctantly) pull back, and he smiled and re-buried his head in Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama gently moved to hold him closer when he heard Hinata softly speak, though it was mostly covered by his shirt.

 

“You’re still an idiot.”

 

Tobio smiled,  _actually smiled_  fondly, too tired to get irritated. “Ditto.”

 

All he heard was a soft chuckle before they promptly fell asleep.

  
_Yeah, real subtle._

**Author's Note:**

> i see their relationship as queerplatonic yoooooooo


End file.
